Even Lovers Drown
by Tacita18
Summary: Kilka miesięcy temu Harry Potter uwiódł Lucjusza Malfoya, aby zdobyć informacje dla Dumbledore’a. Teraz, kiedy leży umierający po swojej ostatecznej walce z Voldemortem, po raz ostatni musi stawić czoła Malfoy’om.


Autor: **Hijja**

Link do oryginału: **w moim profilu**

Pairing: **Harry/Lucjusz**

Rating: **R**

Summary: _Kilka miesięcy temu Harry Potter uwiódł Lucjusza Malfoya, aby zdobyć informacje dla Dumbledore'a. Teraz, kiedy leży umierający po swojej ostatecznej walce z Voldemortem, po raz ostatni musi stawić czoła Malfoy'om._

Tłumaczenie: **Tacita**

Zgoda: **JEST**

**Even Lovers Drown**

Godzina szukania przyjaciół pośród splamionego, wskutek bitwy, krwią śniegu i jedynym, którego znajduję jest _on_. Mój były rywal. Nadal żywy... choć ledwo. Widziałem na własne oczy jak Voldemort uderza w niego Wężowym Ostrzem, na chwilę przed tym jak dobrze wycelowana Avada Kedavra zakończyła drugie panowanie Czarnego Pana. _Venenum Augis_ - jeden z najbardziej śmiertelnych, bazowanych na magii jad węża jaki istnieje. Równie śmiercionośny jak jad bazyliszka - tylko trochę wolniejszy. Obserwowałem jak Voldemort pobiera jad od Nagini i łączy go ze swoją magią. Użyliśmy go wtedy na schwytanym Aurorze. Minęły godziny nim umarł, im bliżej końca tym paskudniej to wyglądało. Bardzo odpowiednia broń by zabić wężoustego, zwłaszcza tego nikczemnego zdrajcę przede mną.

Leży w śniegu na plecach, z twarzą czerwoną od gorączki pomimo zimna . Jego oddech jest nierówny. Zamierzam się nienawistnie w jego bok i powieki otwierają się ukazując zielone oczy. Wątpię by cokolwiek widział, bez okularów i na wpół majacząc, ale przynajmniej jest przytomny. Stoję przez chwilę w bezruchu z wycelowaną różdżką, szukając w pamięci najbardziej znanych mi, paskudnych przekleństw, którymi mógłbym zakończyć jego życie.

Na chwilę przed tym jak rzucam pierwszą rundę zaklęć, ręka obejmuje moje ramię.

Psiakrew! Proszę, nie on. Nie _teraz_!

Odwracam się, wyprostowując swoją niepozorną sylwetkę i próbując osłonić przed widokiem leżące na ziemi ciało.

- Ojcze, proszę! Odejdź. Pozwól, że ja się nim zajmę - brzmieniem zbyt przypomina to błaganie. Powinienem był odejść i zostawić go na pastwę _Augis_! Ale wtedy Lucjusz pewnie i tak w końcu by go znalazł. O rzeczach takich jak ta decyduje los. Przeznaczenie to suka.

Wygląda znad mojego ramienia i spycha mnie z drogi wystarczająco mocno, bym wylądował na kolanach w śniegu. Obserwuję jak klęka przy umierającym chłopcu i podnosi go ostrożnie, tuląc w ramionach przy czym gest ten wygląda niesamowicie opiekuńczo.

Aportuje się.

Powstrzymuję w sobie żałosny szloch i podążam za nim. W końcu, jest tylko jedno miejsce, do którego mógł się udać.

W rezydencji, sypialnia pana domu emanuje atmosferą długiego nieużytku i jeszcze dłuższą nieobecnością emocjonalnego ciepła. Stała prawie pusta od śmierci matki, uczucie zimna które towarzyszyło dwóm miesiącom, kiedy jeszcze była używana tej jesieni, jest wystarczająco dotkliwe by nawiedzać pokój pomimo braku w nim rzeczywistego ducha.

Magiczny ogień w kominku nie miał żadnych szans z chłodem. Opieram się o framugę drzwi i obserwuję. Nie podsłuchuję, nie naprawdę - są zamknięci w swoim własnym prywatnym piekle i pewnie nie zrobiłoby to różnicy, gdyby całe grono pedagogiczne Hogwartu wraz z uczniami okupowali teraz wszystkie ściany pokoju.

Ojciec siedzi przy łóżku obok wygiętego drżącego ciała, które umieścił, niemal z czcią, na łóżku. Sztywność jego pleców jest wyraźnie widoczna poprzez ciężki materiał szaty zimowej.

- Czy kiedykolwiek mówiłeś poważnie? - jego głos nosi zabarwienie, które wyciska łzy z moich oczu. Żaden Malfoy nie powinien brzmieć w ten sposób!

Zielone oczy koncentrują się na nim, zimne i błyszczące jak słodycze zrobione z najbardziej efektownych eliksirów Severusa.

- Nigdy - odpowiedź jest tak natychmiastowa, że sama jej siła spada niczym uderzenie. Widzę jak wiele cierpienia sprawia mu mówienie, gardło zaciska się niemal dusząc go przy każdym słowie. Mimo to wymawia je, dokładnie i z nienawiścią.

- Nienawidzę cię. Zawsze cię nienawidziłem. Jedynie zgłosiłem się do tej _misji_ ...- wypluł to słowo niczym najwstrętniejsze przekleństwo - ... ponieważ nikogo nie nienawidziłem tak bardzo, by mu jej życzyć - kaszle i zwija się w bólu, jednak zmusza się by kontynuować jak tylko udaje mu się złapać oddech.

- Czas, który z tobą spędziłem, był najkoszmarniejszym okresem mojego życia. I cieszę się, że niedługo umrę, bo nie będę musiał żyć ze wspomnieniami twoich rąk na moim ciele!

Jadowite oczy zamykają się, głowa opada bezwładnie na bok. Wygląda to niemal na prośbę o przekleństwo albo o ostrze, które przesunęłoby się po tej bladej, nienawistnej szyi, a może to zaproszenie, by ojciec zacisnął swoje dłonie na tym podstępnym gardle i wydusił z niego resztki życia. Merlin wie, że ja pragnę właśnie tego.

Czekam aż napięcie eksploduje w akcie brutalnej siły, ale to nie następuje. Ojciec wstaje z łóżka, bardzo sztywno, z rękoma zaciśniętymi w pięści wystarczająco mocno, by pozostawiły po sobie półksiężycowate ślady po wewnętrznych stronach dłoni. Na jego twarzy zagościła typowa dla Malfoy'ów maska, i tylko dlatego, że znam go tak dobrze, widzę jego cierpienie. Zatrzymuje się przede mną i zastanawiam się czy zamierza mnie uderzyć za podsłuchiwanie. Chwyta mnie jednak za ramiona, zmuszając bym spojrzał w jego skamieniałą twarz.

- Upewnij się, że umrze. Zabij go albo pozostaw na łasce trucizny. Tylko... tylko upewnij się, że nie żyje!

Drzwi zamykają się za nim z trzaskiem. Krwawe ślady zdobią mój rękaw w miejscach gdzie chwyciły mnie jego ręce.

Podnoszę wzrok i patrzę na to... coś... leżące na łóżku. Kiedy tylko drzwi się zamknęły, przewrócił się na bok, przygarniając do siebie poranione ramię. Teraz, kiedy trucizna przełamuje w końcu jego samokontrolę, zaciska mocno oczy w bólu. Mam _nadzieję_, że boli równie mocno jak na to wygląda. Powoli zbliżam się do łóżka, zastanawiając się co mógłbym uczynić, by pomścić jego słowa, ale nic nie przychodzi mi do głowy. Byłem paskudnym draniem przez całe moje życie, w dodatku Śmierciożercą z powołania, ale żaden występek jakiego się dopuściłem nie był nawet w najmniejszym stopniu tak okrutny jak to, co teraz uczynił Potter. Nawet jego zdrada nie była.

Nie tylko uwiódł ojca, dzielił jego łóżko miesiącami i sprawił, że mu zaufał. Nie wystarczało mu, że pewnej nocy po prostu odszedł i zdradził wszystkie tajemnice Lucjusza Dumbledorowi, pozostawiając nas z konsekwencjami. Nie, musiał jeszcze splunąć mu w twarz. Przysiągłem sobie, że zabiję Pottera gołymi rękoma za to co zrobił. Teraz mam szansę.

Chwytam garść włosów i brutalnie unoszę jego głowę. Obaj trzęsiemy się, ja z nienawiści, on z bólu.

- Wiesz co Voldemort mu zrobił? - syczę do jego ucha obracając rękę, dopóki mięśnie na jego szyi prawie nie wytrzymują wysiłku a on sam spogląda mi w twarz - Nic. Nie kiwnął palcem. Podarował go Wewnętrznemu Kręgowi, by wymierzyli mu karę. Mogli zrobić co tylko chcieli - niemal krztuszę się z nieopanowanej furii, ale mimo to ciągnę dalej. _Chcę_, żeby to usłyszał - Czy wiesz jak wielu z nich nie mogło się doczekać by mieć Malfoya przed sobą na kolanach? Możesz sobie wyobrazić, co mu zrobili, Potter? Co kazali mu zrobić, by _odpokutował_ za swoją zdradę?

A jednak po tym wszystkim, w pierwszym odruchu chciał chronić przeklętego zdrajcę!

Nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie pragnąłem, aby ktoś tak straszliwie cierpiał.

Chwytam go za ramiona i potrząsam z czystej frustracji. Moją nagrodą jest nieludzki wrzask. Spoglądam w dół i widzę, że uciskam ranę po ostrzu. Jest zaogniona, pokryta żółto-zielonymi pręgami wzdłuż których trucizna rozprzestrzeniła się po żyłach. Zabieram rękę w obrzydzeniu i pozwalam aby opadł z powrotem na łóżko. Zwija się w żałosny kłębek i leżąc na czarnej, satynowej pościeli ze łzami spływającymi po policzkach, próbuje powstrzymać bolesne kwilenia.

- Jeszcze raz, Potter - rozkazuję zimno - Nie dosłyszałem.

- Skłamałem mu, Malfoy - szepta w poduszkę tak cicho, że nie jestem pewien czy dobrze zrozumiałem. Tym razem już głośniej - _Okłamałem_ go!

Mogłem tylko patrzeć, zbyt zaskoczony by odpowiedzieć. Potter, ze wszystkich ludzi, nie jest typem, który kłamałby tylko po ty by uniknąć tortur. Nie uwierzyłbym w to nawet w tej sytuacji.

- Musiałem - szepcze z zamkniętymi oczyma i twarzą wykrzywioną w agonii - Jeśli może mnie nienawidzić, poradzi sobie. To żałoba jest tym, co nas zabija - znowu się krzywi, jego twarz przybiera tak rozgoryczony wyraz, że czuję jak buntuje mi się żołądek - Mogłem uchylić się przed ostrzem Voldemorta, Malfoy. Ale po co? Nigdy nie było nawet _szansy_!

Przełyka konwulsyjnie, na jego czoło występują krople potu. Nie powinien tyle mówić, myślę w roztargnieniu. To go zabije.

- Chcę przestać myśleć o tym, co mu zrobiłem. Chcę przestać myśleć _o_ _nim_ - jego palce zaciskają się na rogu przemoczonej poduszki i patrzy niewidomym wzrokiem na wyimaginowany punkt gdzieś na przedzie mojej szaty. Zastanawiam się co tam widzi. Albo kogo.

Nieświadomie sięgam do jego włosów i odgarniam czarny, mokry kosmyk z jego twarzy.

- Kochasz go - to stwierdzenie, nie pytanie.

Kącik ust unosi się w sarkastycznym uśmiechu, pełnym pogardy dla samego siebie.

-Żałosne, prawda?

- Tak.

- Zaopiekujesz się nim.

- Tak.

Dziwny spokój wypełnia jego rysy, mimo że rozprzestrzeniający się powoli jad wyciska coraz więcej łez z jego oczu. Dygotania stają się coraz częstsze.

Wyciągam różdżkę i ostrożnie kładę dłoń na jego piersi, dokładnie na wysokości serca. Bije dużo szybciej niż powinno. Wzdycha cicho.

- Nie może się dowiedzieć.

- Nie - zgadzam się równie cicho - Nie może.

Jak dobrze nas zna. Och nie, ojciec nie będzie opłakiwał martwego kochanka, nie po tym jak Potter rozszarpał jego dumę na kawałki i odrzucił jego miłość. Słowa Pottera będą go dręczyć, będą wypełniały jego umysł za każdym razem kiedy będzie chciał się poddać. Będzie nienawidził - jesteśmy Malfoyami, w końcu to robimy najlepiej.

Przyrzekłem, że zabiję Pottera gołymi rękoma.

Nie powinienem. Zasługuje na to, by cierpieć za ból, którego przysporzył. Ale być może już wycierpiał, łamiąc serce ukochanemu w taki sposób.

Bardzo delikatnie, przykładam różdżkę do jego piersi i wypowiadam zaklęcie, które zatrzyma jego serce. Lekkie drgnienie, zmiana w oddechu i koniec.

Martwy, nie jest spokojny, jak głosi powiedzenie. Tylko... pusty. Wyciągam rękę, by zamknąć mu oczy, ale rozmyślam się. To by wyglądało na akt skruchy. Przez ponad siedem lat marzyłem, aby zobaczyć go martwego u moich stóp. Nie żałuję.

Podchodzę do okna. Świeża porcja śniegu obija się o zaczarowaną powierzchnię szyby, przesłaniając widok. Musimy wkrótce ruszać. Tylko patrzeć jak nadejdą aurorzy, Order Dumbledore'a i przyjaciele Pottera by wytępić ostatnich zwolenników Voldemorta. Nie znajdą nas tutaj. Ale w odległą ciepłą, letnią noc albo w cichy, mroźny zimowy poranek, to my znajdziemy _ich_. Zrobię to bo jestem Malfoy'em, Śmierciożercą i, oczywiście, paskudnym draniem. Za to Lucjusz zrobi to, ponieważ dla niego każdy z nich będzie nosił twarz Pottera.

~~ finis ~~


End file.
